Lich
(TEMPLATE PRESTIGE CLASS: This class is not available at character creation and must be unlocked by meeting special requirements, listed below.) A Lich is an undead spellcaster, usually a wizard or sorcerer but sometimes a cleric or other spellcaster, who has used its magical powers to unnaturally extend its life. Scheming in nature (and some say insane), these creatures hunger for ever greater power, long-forgotten knowledge, and the most terrible of ancient secrets. Because the shadow of death does not hang over them, they often conceive plans taking years, decades, or even centuries to come to fruition. (Note: Upon taking the first level of this class, the character is considered to have just begun the ritual to transform into a Lich. As they take additional levels, they become stronger until finally becoming a true Lich at 10th level. Because of this, all of the potential “negatives” of the race are received immediately at 1st level, while the advantages are gained over the course of the class. This is considered an advanced class for players experienced in Sigil’s mechanics.) Requirements: Race: Any Humanoid Feat: Craft Wondrous Item Class: Bard, Cleric, Favored Soul, Sorcerer, Warlock, or Wizard Spellcasting: The ability to cast 6th-level arcane or divine spells, or Eldritch Blast 6d6. Class Features: Hit Die: d12 Base Attack Bonus: Medium High Saves: Will Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Alchemy, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Lore, Spellcraft Total Levels: 10 Level Adjustment: Taking this template class adds a +3 level adjustment to the character it is added to. (Important note: this means when adding Lich to a race which already has a level adjustment, those will stack; as an example, a Tiefling Lich will have a total level adjustment of +4.) Touch of Evil: Upon taking the first level of this class, the newly made Lich shifts its alignment towards evil. A good character will become neutral, while a neutral character will become evil. Its position on the Law/Chaos axis will not change. Spellcasting: A Lich must choose what spellcasting base class to advance in when choosing this class. At each level except 1st, the Lich gains an effective caster level in the class. Undead Racial Type: Upon taking the first level of this class, the character’s racial type changes to Undead. The Lich is subject to turning, is harmed by healing spells, and healed by negative energy. The Lich is now also subject to anything which causes extra damage vs. Undead. The Lich does, however, retain all racial bonuses and abilities from its original race. Undead Properties: At 1st level, a Lich becomes immune to sleep, mind-affecting, charm, death, and energy drain. At 5th level, immunity to ability damage, poisons, diseases, and paralysis is gained. At 10th level, the Lich gains immunity to critical hits and sneak attacks. Rotting Visage: A Lich’s skin begins to rot and/or crumble. However, they can use magic to hide their condition once per day per level of Lich. This magical effect lasts for one hour.(Note: this ability is not yet properly implemented.) Lich Abilities: A Lich gains ability scores throughout the class. At 1st and 5th level, the Lich gains a +1 bonus to Intelligence. At 2nd and 6th level, she gains a +1 bonus to Wisdom. At 3rd and 7th level, she gains a +1 bonus to Charisma. (Note: if taken in conjunction with a racial prestige class that grants these same abilities, no bonus will be gained.) Note: the ability scores are gained by applying epic Great X ability score feats to the character. Darkvision: At 1st level a Lich gains the ability to see in the dark up to 60 feet. Natural Armor: A Lich gains a bonus to natural armor of +2 (stacking) at 1st level. This bonus increases by +1 (non-stacking) at 3rd, 7th, and 10th level; for a total of +5 natural armor. Paralyzing Touch: A Lich can choose to make a touch attack against an enemy. This attack does 1d6 points of negative energy damage, plus 1 point per level of Lich; a Will save halves this damage. Any living creature hit by this touch attack must succeed on a Fortitude save or be paralyzed for 1d4 rounds plus one round for each Lich level. The DC for both these saves are 10 + combined Lich and Pale Master levels + Charisma modifier. Lich Immunity: At 2nd level, a Lich gains 25% immunity to cold and electricity. This increases to 50% at 5th level, 75% at 8th level, and to 100% at 10th level. Damage Reduction: At 4th level, a Lich gains damage reduction 5/+1 and bludgeoning. This increases to 10/+2 and bludgeoning at 7th level and 15/+3 and bludgeoning at 10th level. Turn Resistance: At 6th level, a Lich gains +4 turn resistance. The Lich is treated as an undead with 4 more hit dice than it actually has for the purpose of turn, rebuke, or command attempts. Fear Aura: At 10th level, a Lich gains the ability to emanate a dreadful aura of death and evil. Creatures of less than 5HD in a 60-foot radius must succeed on a Will save of 10 + ½ character level + Charisma modifier or be affected as though by a Fear spell from a sorcerer of the Lich’s level. This ability has a three-minute cooldown. Eldritch Adept: A Lich of 10th level can use this feat to help qualify for Eldritch Master in epic levels. Special Synergies: A Lich with the Undeath domain counts half of its Lich levels as Cleric levels for the purposes of turning undead. A Lich with levels in Pale Master may add those Pale Master levels towards the negative damage of their Paralyzing Touch.Category:Classes Category:Template Prestige Classes